


Strip Twister

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, Multi, No Sex, Or should I say Twister with a twist, Strip Games, Twister - Freeform, strip twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer are playing Strip Twister, but Sam is in the mood for a whole different kind of game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Twister

“Right hand red,” Gabriel squeals.

 

Sam groans. He’s not _drunk_ (they’d only had beer and it was kind of hard for a man of his size and stature and history of drinking to get drunk from beer alone, but Lucifer had created these never-ending beer bottles and he may have lost track of how much he’d had) but he’s definitely flying high and they’ve been at this for what seemed like far too long. He and Lucifer are the only ones left playing. Adam and Michael had both lost fairly quickly and retired to their shared bedroom and Dean and Cas had forfeited when Cas had started sucking Dean’s cock through his clothes halfway through the game.

 

Lucifer is still in an undershirt and boxers that do absolutely nothing to hide his erection, but Sam is hard in his own underwear so he’s not complaining.

 

“Come on, Sammy, right hand red,” Lucifer prompts.

 

“Luce,” he whines. “Just fuck me already.”

 

Lucifer laughs melodically. “Come on, let’s finish the game first.”

 

“Need you now,” Sam moans. “Please, Luce. Can’t wait any longer. Need you inside me.”

 

Lucifer chuckles and mercifully gives in, lifting Sam off the mat with one arm and tugging Gabriel up with the other. “Come on, Gabe. We have a whole ‘nother game of Twister to play.”


End file.
